(Don't Fear) The Reaper (Blue Öyster Cult)
| format = 7-inch single | recorded = 1976 | genre = *Hard rock *psychedelic rock | length = * * (single edit) | label = Columbia | writer = Donald "Buck Dharma" Roeser | producer = *David Lucas *Murray Krugman *Sandy Pearlman | prev_title = Then Came the Last Days of May | prev_year = 1975 | next_title = This Ain't the Summer of Love | next_year = 1976 | misc = }} "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" is a song by American rock band Blue Öyster Cult from the band's 1976 album Agents of Fortune. The song, written and sung by lead guitarist Donald "Buck Dharma" Roeser, deals with eternal love and the inevitability of death. Dharma wrote the song while picturing an early death for himself. Released as an edited single (omitting the slow building interlude in the original), the song was Blue Öyster Cult's highest chart success, reaching #7 in Cash Box and #12 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in late 1976. Critical reception was mainly positive, and in 2004, "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" was listed at number 405 on the Rolling Stone list of the top 500 songs of all time. Background }} The song is about the inevitability of death and the foolishness of fearing it, and was written when Dharma was thinking about what would happen if he died at a young age. Lyrics such as "Romeo and Juliet are together in eternity" have led many listeners to interpret the song to be about a murder-suicide pact, but Dharma says the song is about eternal love, rather than suicide. He used Romeo and Juliet as motifs to describe a couple believing they would meet again in the afterlife. He guessed that "40,000 men and women" died each day, and the figure was used several times in the lyrics; this rate was 100,000 off the mark. Composition and recording "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" was written and sung by lead guitarist Buck Dharma and produced by David Lucas, Murray Krugman, and Sandy Pearlman. The song's distinctive guitar riff is built on the "i-VII-VI" chord progression, in an A minor scale.Rooksby 2002, p. 93 The riff was recorded with Krugman's Gibson ES-175 guitar, which was run through a Music Man 410 combo amplifier, and Dharma's vocals were captured with a Telefunken U47 tube microphone. The guitar solo and guitar rhythm sections were recorded in one take, while a four-track tape machine amplified them on the recording. Sound engineer Shelly Yakus remembers piecing together the separate vocals, guitar and rhythm section into a master track, with the overdubbing occurring in that order. Mojo described its creation: "'Guys, this is it!’ engineer Shelly Yakus announced at the end of the first take. ‘The legendary once-in-a-lifetime groove!’ … What evolved in the studio was the extended solo section; it took them nearly as long to edit the five-minute track down to manageable length as it did to record it."Mojo, August 1997, p52 The song features prominent use of the cowbell percussion instrument, overdubbed on the original recording. Bassist Joe Bouchard remembered the producer requesting his brother, drummer Albert Bouchard, play the cowbell: "Albert thought he was crazy. But he put all this tape around a cowbell and played it. It really pulled the track together." However, producer David Lucas says that he played it, a claim supported by bandmember Eric Bloom. Reception The song was on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart for 20 weeks, reaching number 12 for the weeks beginning November 6 and November 13 in 1976. It was BÖC's highest-charting U.S. song and helped Agents of Fortune reach number 29 on the ''Billboard'' 200. "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" charted even higher in Canada, peaking at number 7. The single edit was released in the UK in July 1976 (CBS 4483) but failed to chart. However the unedited album version was released as a single (CBS 6333) in May 1978, where it reached number 16 on the UK Singles Chart.Betts 2004, p.89 Critical reaction was mostly positive. Denise Sullivan of Allmusic praised the song's "gentle vocals and virtuoso guitar" and "haunting middle break which delivers the listener straight back to the heart of the song once the thunder is finished". Nathan Beckett called it BÖC's "masterpiece" and compared the vocals to the Beach Boys.Beckett 2004, p. 88 Writing for PopMatters, James Mann hailed it as a "landmark, genre-defining masterpiece" that was "as grand and emotional as American rock and roll ever got". Pitchfork Media also referred to the song as a "masterpiece".The Clash: The Essential Clash | Album Reviews | Pitchfork "Extremely poetic" was the verdict of Fountains of Wayne founder Chris Collingwood. "A sad ballad about a man who wants to die with his true love before their love is spoiled by earthly things."' Chart performance Accolades In 1976 Rolling Stone named "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" the song of the year and, in 2004, the magazine placed the song at number 397 on its list of "The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time"; however, the 2010 version of the list moved it down to number 405. In 1997 Mojo listed the song as the 80th best single of all time, while Q ranked "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" number 404 in its 2003 countdown of the "1001 Best Songs Ever." When The Guardian released its unranked list of the "1000 Songs Everyone Must Hear" in 2009, the song was included. The publication wrote that the song's charm "lies in the disjuncture between its gothic storyline and the sprightly, Byrdsian guitar line that carries it." In his book The Heart of Rock and Soul: The 1001 Greatest Singles Ever Made, rock critic Dave Marsh ranked the song at number 997.Marsh 1999, p. 628 Other versions Blue Öyster Cult performed a live version of "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" on the band's 1978 album Some Enchanted Evening. A live version appears on their 1982 album Extraterrestrial Live. Blue Öyster Cult's 1991 live album Live 1976 features "(Don't Fear) The Reaper". A live version appears on their 2002 album A Long Day's Night. Buck Dharma released an acoustic version of the song on the 1994 various artists compilation album Guitar Practicing Musicians 3. Gus Black covered the song in 1996 for the Scream soundtrack. Finnish gothic rock band HIM recorded a version of the song on their 1997 debut album Greatest Lovesongs, Vol. 666. Pop rock band the Goo Goo Dolls recorded a cover of "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" on their 1987 self-titled album. In 1992, Clint Ruin and Lydia Lunch released the extended play Don't Fear the Reaper, on which their rendition of the song appears. Apollo 440 transcribed an electronic version of the track on the 1995 debut album Millennium Fever. In 1998, Jive Bunny & the Mastermixers recorded a cover of the song on their Rock the Party album. Celtic rock band Big Country included a cover of the song on their 2001 covers album Under Cover. The Mutton Birds recorded a version for the 1996 movie The Frighteners; this version is also included on their 2002 greatest hits compilation Flock: The Best of the Mutton Birds. Folk rock band Unto Ashes issued a rendition of "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" on the 2003 album Empty into White. Alternative rock group The Beautiful South covered the song on their 2004 album Golddiggas, Headnodders and Pholk Songs. "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" was covered by hardcore punk band Snuff on their 2005 album Six of One, Half a Dozen of the Other: 1986-2002. Synthpop band Heaven 17 recorded a cover of the song on their album Before After, also released in 2005. Pat DiNizio, frontman for the Smithereens, covered the song on his 2006 solo album This is Pat DiNizio. In 2008, jam band moe. recorded a live version of the song on their Dr. Stan's Prescription, Volume 2 album. Rock band L.A. Guns added a version of the song on their 2010 covers album Covered in Guns. Pierce the Veil covered the song on the Punk Goes Classic Rock (2010) compilation. Swedish doom metal band Candlemass covered the song on their 2010 EP Don't Fear The Reaper. Legacy "More cowbell" The song was memorialized in the April 2000 Saturday Night Live comedy sketch "More Cowbell". The six-minute sketch presents a fictionalized version of the recording of "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" on an episode of VH1's Behind the Music. Will Ferrell wrote the sketch and played Gene Frenkle, an overweight cowbell player. "Legendary" producer Bruce Dickinson, played by Christopher Walken, asked Frenkle to "really explore the studio space" and up the ante on his cowbell playing. The rest of the band are visibly annoyed by Frenkle, but Dickinson tells everyone, "I got a fever, and the only prescription--is more cowbell!" Buck Dharma said that the sketch was fantastic and he never gets tired of it but also lamented that it made the song lose its 'creepy' vibe for some time. A segment of the song was performed by Red Hot Chili Peppers on May 22, 2014, as the conclusion of a drumming contest between the band's drummer Chad Smith and actor Ferrell. In a repeat of the 2000 SNL sketch, Ferrell again played cowbell for the rendition, which appeared on an episode of The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. In other media Stephen King cited the song as the inspiration for his novel The Stand, and it appears as the theme song for the TV miniseries based on the novel. Its lyrics are also quoted at the beginning of the novel. The coat-of-arms of British fantasy writer Terry Pratchett, granted to him in 2010, has Noli Timere Messorem (Don't Fear the Reaper) as its motto. References to the song have appeared in Pratchett's work before and Death personified as The Reaper plays a recurring role in his books. Track listing ;7" Vinyl #"(Don't Fear) The Reaper" (Roeser) – 3:45 #"Tattoo Vampire" (Albert Bouchard, Helen Robbins) – 2:40 Personnel *Eric Bloom – guitar, percussion, backing vocals *Donald "Buck Dharma" Roeser – guitar, synthesizer, percussion, lead vocals *Allen Lanier – keyboards, guitar, bass *Joe Bouchard – bass, piano *Albert Bouchard – drums, acoustic guitar, percussion, harmonica with: * * Michael and Randy Brecker - horns. Their contribution appears only on the extended album track and was edited out of the released single.Refer to the personnel listing and artiste credits provided on the sleeve notes of the LP Agents Of Fortune, CBS records (1976) * David Lucas – backing vocals, keyboards, percussion, cowbell Notes References * * * * Category:1976 singles Category:Blue Öyster Cult songs Category:Songs written by Buck Dharma Category:Song recordings produced by Sandy Pearlman Category:Songs about death Category:Psychedelic rock songs Category:Personifications of death in fiction Category:Columbia Records singles Category:1976 songs